American summoning
by crazyidiot78
Summary: The Japanese weren't the only ones to summon ship girls, just the first. This is the story of how the Americans started their own ship girl program with a little bit of help from their Japanese friends. Of course nothing ever goes as planned, or survives first contact with the enemy. Watch as the heroes of old come out of retirement to fight the abyssal menace.


**American Summoning**

It certainly wasn't much to look at, but the Kunisaki was arguably the most powerful ship to ever sail the seven seas. This wasn't due to the weapons affixed to the hull 2x 20mmm phalanx close in weapon systems, and a pair of 12.7mm machine guns. It was due to the weapons it carried within, a blend of technology and magic, the ship girl. At their core the ship girl was the soul of a Second World War warship given human form. While human in form, each ship girl retained the skill, power, and ability of their former incarnation and crew. The perfect weapon to combat the eldritch abomination from the depths of the ocean, the Abyssal.

Constructed with a mix of unknown biological and technological components, ranging in size from a small human child to a blue whale. Impervious to modern weapons, and emitting a dark aura that disrupted modern technology the navies of the world were helpless until the Japanese managed to summon the super weapon of the new era, the ship girl. The Japanese quickly retaliated freeing the seas around Japan from the abyssals before slowly forcing the menace into a stalemate. It didn't take long for the other nations of the world to begin summoning ship girls of their own, surprised to find out that only ships from the Second World War could be summoned. Hoping to ease the transition and build political good will, Japan sent fleets of ship girls to the major navies of the Second World War to help train their fledgling ship girl forces.

 **Section Break**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Admiral," Ooyodo asked standing at attention on the rails as the small Japanese fleet sailed into Pearl Harbor.

"We've been over this Ooyodo, if humanity is to stand any chance against the Abyssals then other countries will need to develop ship girls of their own.

"I know that, but aren't you afraid the Americans might take it the wrong way, given who you've brought along." Ooyodo replied.

"The American's requested our best, how could we do anything less," the Admiral replied.

"Yes, but….." Ooyodo stammered.

"We brought several ship girls of the Pearl Harbor attack force," the man replied.

"Yes," Ooyodo said.

"Don't worry about it. The war was a long time ago, most who have fought have passed on, and those that remain have moved on from those terrible events. There were many ship girls who wanted to volunteer for this mission as a way to make amends." The Admiral explained as the ship pulled into the dock.

"Really, who" a surprised Ooyodo replied.

"That is not my story to tell," the admiral replied. "Now why don't we meet our hosts?"

"Yes, sir," Ooyodo replied.

 **Section Break**

"It's not every day that we get to see the most powerful ship in the world," the American admiral said to his assistant.

"Permission to speak freely sir," the man said.

"Certainly Mr. Jackson," the admiral replied.

"The Kunisaki is an amphibious transport ship, and hardly a match for destroyer let alone an aircraft carrier or submarine," Jackson replied.

"That is most certainly true, but you are forgetting the personnel the ship was modified to hold," the Admiral replied.

"Admiral Nimitz, surely you don't think that these ship girls can pose a serious threat," Jackson stated.

"The same way the Abyssals weren't threat," the admiral growled.

"But…." The man stammered.

"The same way they destroyed the strongest navy in the world, we barely have the ships for form a task force let alone a full fleet. If these ship girls can help us turn the tide against the abyssals, then I am dam well going get every single girl I can get my hands on." The admiral hissed glaring his aide. "If you do anything to jeopardize this, I will destroy you…. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Jackson gulped.

The sound of hands clapping broke the silence drawing their attention to the lone Japanese man and eclectic group of Japanese women and girls surrounding him. "I couldn't have said it better myself admiral." The Japanese admiral said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Admiral Yamamoto," his American counterpart replied.

"Do not worry about. I initially faced similar problems from my own subordinates," Yamamoto replied.

"Do they need a tea time surprise," Kirishima stated.

"No that won't be necessary, Kirishima," Yamamoto replied.

"Do I want to know," the American admiral asked.

"Nimitz, what is that phrase you Americans use.., if you have to ask," Yamamoto replied.

"Oh boy… that bad," Nimitz whistled.

"You have no idea," Yamamoto sighed.

.

"Is there a problem," Kirishima stated.

"Jackson..." Nimitz hissed.

"Well it's just that well…" Jackson stammered.

"Well what Lieutenant Jackson," Nimitz growled.

"She doesn't look very Japanese sir," Jackson blurted out pointing at Kirishima.

"The fourth ship of the Kongou class, Kirishima the brains of the fleet," Kirishima stated doing her standard intro sans gunfire.

"Um…. Ok" Jackson said.

"The Kongou class was designed and partially constructed by the British Lieutenant," Nimitz groaned. "My apologies Yamamoto, it seems my aid did not do read the files as instructed."

"My first aid was the same way, but I find the ship girls do make excellent if a bit unorthodox secretaries." Yamamoto replied.

"They do," Nimitz said raising an eyebrow.

"Certainly let me introduce you to my secretary ship the light cruiser Ooyodo," Yamamoto said pushing her forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Ooyodo said shaking his hand.

"I assure the pleasure is all mine," Nimitz said. "Now I'm sure these lovely ladies have had a long voyage, so why don't we move this somewhere a bit more comfortable."

"Certainly," Yamamoto said as the girls smiled at the thought of non-ship based accommodations despite being the personification of ships themselves. Houshou once described it as taking a nap while using your arm as a head rest.

"Do you think there will be food," Akagi whispered to Kaga who proceeded to face palm.

"Don't worry miss…?" Nimitz said turning to face the long haired girl in the modified Kyudo outfit.

"Akagi," Akagi beamed as Yamamoto turned red from embarrassment.

"Ah, then you must be Kaga," Nimitz added. "The first carrier division and pride of the Japanese ship girls, and such lovely girls as well. You needn't worry Miss Akagi, I have been informed that the chefs have assembled a lovely buffet of all the best American cuisine has to offer."

"Thank you," Akagi said with a smile as Kaga forced back a groan.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Nimitz. I told you how much she can eat," Yamamoto said pulling him aside.

"We've assembled enough food for a marine battalion. Surely that will be enough." Nimitz said.

"We'll see," Yamamoto replied.

Admiral Nimitz was true to his word as the girls enjoyed the lavish feast, and there was enough food to satisfy the bauxite queen, who sighed in happiness patting her full belly. Kaga struggled to hide her embarrassment at her sister when she herself had nearly as much. Chikuma was sure that Ashigara was going to kill her after hearing about all of the fine pieces of meat (marines) on the naval station, who were eager to chat up the exotic looking woman (with the mile long legs on full display. Ashigara had the pleasure of heading to France to teach the cheese eating surrender monkeys a thing or two. The Kaze siblings delighted in the nearly all you can eat ice cream and cake taking the chance to indulge since big sister Tenryuu wasn't around. Tenyruu having found herself on a similar mission to the Russians with destroyer division six and Tatsuta.

"I trust it was to your liking ladies," Nimitz said.

"Extremely," Katori said replying for the group.

"Our compliments to the chef," Akashi added as the others nodded.

"I shall pass them along," Nimitz replied.

"When are to report tomorrow Admiral," Urakaze asked speaking for her destroyer sisters Hamakaze, and Isokaze.

"Akashi, Ooyodo, Katori and myself will be helping to set up the basics of the summoning process tomorrow. So the rest of you will have the day off. Admiral Nimitz has graciously provided guides should you wish to explore the island, so I expect you to be on your best behavior." Yamamoto explained.

"Yes sir," the girls replied.

 **Section Break**

A girl on a mission Kaga, dressing carefully so as to not wake the still slumbering Akagi, the tomboyish carrier girl silently crept from the room.

"You weren't planning on leaving without me," Akagi said stunning Kaga.

"Akagi, but I thought you were," Kaga said slowly turning to look at her sister.

"Sleeping… I was, until my sister decided that she needed to go and do it alone," a fully dressed Akagi said.

"Do what," Kaga stammered.

"I know why you volunteered for this assignment," Akagi said as Kaga blanched.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kaga shot back.

"Yes I do, you are going to the Arizona Memorial to apologize," Akagi explained.

"Akagi," Kaga said softly.

"I can hear the whispers of the fairies just as well as you can, and we both know what they truly represent. So let's both go to and apologize for the sins of our past, so that we may truly move properly into the future," Akagi said.

"Akagi, when…" Kaga gaped.

"When what," Akagi smiled. "You didn't think all I was good for was eating. You do realize that I was the flagship of the first carrier division after all," a smiling Akagi said as she walked past a stunned Kaga. "Come now I think it's time, to pay our respects."

Despite the early hour, people were already beginning to enter the memorial. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Kaga said softly as the odd glances from the crowd continued to grow as ferry pulled up next to the memorial.

"It will be alright," Akagi said holding a large bouquet of flowers oblivious to the staring.

"Did your grandfather serve on the Arizona," an elderly gentleman said looking at the flowers.

"Not exactly," Kaga stammered.

"We've come to pay our respects to the lives cut short by war," Akagi said.

"I understand," the man said guiding them to the shrine for all those lost on the Arizona.

"Thank you," Kaga said softly.

"Take your time, and while don't normally allow people to leave anything in the shrine. I think we can make an exception just this once, even if it is a little unorthodox," the man said motioning to the bottle of Kentucky bourbon Kaga tried and failed to keep hidden.

"I'm sorry it's just that in Japan one usually leaves sake at a shrine, but I didn't think it would be appropriate so it was the best I could think of," a flustered Kaga stammered.

"It's quite alright, and I think she would appreciate it," the man replied.

"She…." Akagi said.

"Why Arizona of course," the man chuckled before leaving the shrine.

"You don't think," Akagi said placing the flowers.

"Well the American Military did know we were coming and this is on a naval base," Kaga said before taking a moment of silence. "Arizona, I know that I cannot undo the past, and words can never truly make up for what I did in the name of the Emperor, but I just wanted to offer my apologies to you and your crew." Kaga said softly placing the bottle in front of the wall of names before making a deep bow. "I would have loved to have faced you in a true battle." The pair remained silent for a few more minutes before the sound of an explosion pulled the girls from their thoughts.

 **Section Break**

"She truly is a site to behold," Chikuma said gazing at the massive triple 16inch turrets that made up the main battery of the Missouri.

"Yes, and one of the strongest battleships ever constructed," Kirishima said running her hand along the cool metal of the hull.

"Do you think she is alright with us visiting her," Chikuma said softly.

"Oh I don't think she would mind," a tall tomboyish looking woman with long blond hair sporting an outfit that would look more at home ranching cattle in the north than a tropical island.

"Who are you," Kirishima asked spinning around to face the unknown woman.

"You can call me Mo, and I didn't mean to startle you," the woman replied offering her hand.

"We simply wanted to offer our respects to the one of the greatest among us. Kirishima," the Japanese fast battleship said wincing slightly at the girls grip. _Who is this woman, her strength rivals that of Yamato._

"Oops, I guess I don't know my own strength, but it's been a while since they've let me out," Mo added.

"Let you out, why would you be locked away," Chikuma asked.

"Oh you know, not enough money, to outdated, unnecessary in the modern era," Mo rambled.

"That's horrible," Kirishima replied having heard the stories of some of her fellow ship girls who had the dishonor of being scrapped and recycled.

"It could be worse I guess, but I just hate the thought of being stuck here, when so many are suffering, unable to help," Mo growled as a bank of dark clouds loomed at the edge of the horizon.

"Kirishima, there wasn't any mention of rain in the forecast," Chikuma said sensing the evil intent hidden in the darkness.

"No," Kirishima said hoping over the railing summoning her gear before hitting the water with a large splash. "They are going to hit the biggest ships first, get everyone to safety while I hold them off," Kirishima said tracer fire already cutting into the first wave of abyssal fighters.

"On it," Chikuma said the mysterious woman no longer present on the deck.

 **Section Break**

"Do you think we ever went up against her," Hamakaze asked.

"It's possible," Izokaze replied looking over the old submarine.

"Mommy, mommy looky it's the submarine great grandpa served on," a small child said perched precariously on the railing.

"Michael be careful," the mother called out.

"I'm ok, mommy," the boy said before slipping over the railing.

"Michael," the mother called out as the boy crashed in the water between the dock and the submarine. "Somebody help, my son doesn't know how to swim," the mother cried looking for any sign of her son. "Can't you do something," the mother screamed as several people looked for a life line before the waves pushed the submarine back into the dock again.

"What are you nuts, if the sub moves any closer you'll be crushed," one of the workers yelled as Urakaze stepped on the railing.

"Oh don't worry we'll be fine," Urakaze said before dropping over the side.

"Come on let's make sure she doesn't get crushed," Isokaze said looking at Hamakaze.

"Urakaze get the kid and we'll handle the submarine," Hamakaze added.

"Alright," Urakaze said standing on the water as she pulled the child from the water.

What was once a small gap of water between the dock and sub slowly widened as the mooring lines holding the venerable old submarine snapped as the destroyers pushed the sub away from the dock.

"Um, oops," Isokaze, and Hamakaze said as the gangway well into the harbor.

"Wow thanks lady," Michael beamed looking at the blue haired girl currently holding him above the waves.

"You're welcome but next time be more careful ok," Urakaze said before leaping back up to the dock.

"Michael," the mother said racing over to her child.

"Mom, I'm fine," the boy said engulfed tightly in his mother's arms.

"But," the mother stammered.

"Thank you big sister," the boy said.

"You're welcome," Urakaze said having been in the same situation with Tenryuu after some of her earliest missions.

"Can I learn how you did the walking on water thing, then I wouldn't have to learn how to swim," the boy asked.

"Um, well you see," Urakaze stammered.

"Their ship girls," a brown haired girl in a sports bikini and bicycle shorts with a healthy tan said.

"Ship girls," the boy said.

"They are the spirits of warships given human form," the girl said.

"Cool, I bet they can kick major abyssal but," the boy said.

"That they can, but next time can you ask them to be a bit gentler," the girl groaned two set of handprint sized bruises adorning her legs and torso.

"We've got a problem," Isokaze called out.

"What is it," Urakaze said racing back to the railing.

"Abyssals," Hamakaze replied.

"How many," Urakaze asked.

"Confirmed 29 elite ka class submarines just entered the harbor," Isokaze said placing her ear on the surface of the water.

"Hurry and get to safety," Urakaze said to the crowd.

"What are you going to do," the woman asked.

"What we were born to do," Urakaze said leaping over the railing.

"So how are we going to get to the Kanizuki," Isokaze asked.

"Yeah, those Ka class subs are reproducing like catholic jack rabbits," Hamakaze added.

"Who let you watch American movies again," Isokaze groaned.

"Yuubari," Hamakaze said.

"Anyway how are we going to get to the Kanizuki," Isokaze asked again.

"Pretend we are Shimakaze and run like hell," Urakaze replied.

"That's a bad plan," Hamakaze groaned.

 **Section Break**

"What the hell," several engineers exclaimed as a violent explosion rocked the base.

"Jackson report," Nimitz called out.

"Ooyodo, report," Yamamoto said.

"Abyssals sir," Ooyodo replied holding a hand to her ear.

"What are we dealing with," Yamamoto asked.

"It's bad sir," Ooyodo said.

"How bad," Nimitz asked.

"6 wo class aircraft carriers, 2 ta class fast battleships, 2 ne class heavy cruisers, 1 he class light cruiser, 11 ro class destroyers, 29 ka class submarines, and 8 wa class transports. All elites," Ooyodo said.

"The same composition of the Pearl Harbor strike force," Nimitz said.

"Where is the leader," Yamamoto asked. "A force this large has to have a demon, or princess leading them."

"Unknown sir," Ooyodo replied.

"Jackson, order our ships to support the Japanese ship girls, they are our only chance," Nimitz said.

"On it," Jackson said racing out.

"Yamamoto what do you think our chances are," Nimitz asked.

"Not good, if we were closer to Japan we could last until reinforcements arrive…" Yamamoto replied.

"But we are outgunned, and outnumbered," Nimitz said.

"Not necessarily sir," Akashi chimed in.

"Explain," the admirals said.

"If the girls can hold the Abyssals off we can still complete the summoning," Akashi said.

"Admirable, but I'm afraid a few extra ship girls won't do us much good," Nimitz stated.

"That's where you are wrong, if you include several of the ships in the dry docks we can summon something the Japanese never attempted," Akashi explained.

"You can't be serious," Katori said.

"Very," Akashi replied.

"Akashi explain," Yamamoto said.

"If you go by the theory that the Abyssals are dark echoes of potential ship girls, did you ever wonder why they have units that we don't," Akashi said.

"Get to the point Akashi," Yamamoto stated.

"The Americans have enough raw materials here to summon the ship girl equivalent of the harbor princes," Akashi said. _And that's probably why they are here._

"You don't mean," a wide eyed Nimitz said.

"Yes, we are going to summon Pearl Harbor hime," Akashi said. "I just need enough time to get everything set up." _And if we're lucky Henderson field hime to._

"This is Admiral Nimitz I want the Spruance, Halsey, Sullivan, Roosevelt, Leyete Gulf, Philippine Sea, Normandy, and the Anzio moved to the Magazine loch ASAP. I don't care if you have to run them aground just get it done," Nimitz ordered.

"Ooyodo, Katori, take Urakaze, Isokaze, Hamakaze, and cover the ship relocations. Find Kirishima and Chikuma and have them cover Akagi and Kaga," Yamamoto said. "And tell Hachi happy hunting. Hayasui you're with Akashi."

 **Section Break**

"Shit," Kaga cursed as they raced out of the memorial abyssal planes swarming the sky the ferry back to land sinking beneath the waves. The smoke and flames of the surrounding naval base already drifting in the sky as the Abyssal mist moved ever closer.

"Don't," Akagi said grabbing a man about to try and swim back to shore.

"Then how are we supposed to get out of here," the man shot back.

"Is this a floating dock," Kaga asked.

"Yes, one of the park workers replied.

"Good get everyone on it," Kaga ordered as she summoned her gear.

"What are you," a child asked as the first carrier division unleashed the full might of their 170 aircraft.

"Ship girls," Akagi said with a smile. _Clear us a path and then provide air cover._

"Akagi take them to safety I'll cover you," Kaga ordered throwing her sister a tow rope.

"What about you," Akagi shot back.

"I was originally a supposed to be a battleship remember, this level of firepower is nothing," Kaga replied back handing a low flying plane attempting to strafe the improvised barge. _That hurts a lot more than Kongo says it does._ "Now get going!"

"Roger," Akagi replied gripping the rope tighter. "Hang on everyone," Akagi said easily pulling everyone to safety.

"Wait my children are still inside," a couple yelled.

"Mommy, Daddy," a pair of young twins called out from the entrance way to the memorial.

"Shit," Kaga hissed using her flight deck as a bludgeon on an unsuspecting destroyer. _Not this time you Abyssal scum. I refuse to see anymore innocents slaughtered._ Her planes out of position and lacking any anti-aircraft guns Kaga raced towards the memorial praying to make it in time.

"No," the parents screamed as the Arizona Memorial exploded in flames. A large smoking object careened out of the waves clutching two small children.

"Are you alright," Kaga coughed.

"You saved us," the children said.

"Are you ok," Kaga asked struggling to stand her bleeding from a damaged leg and a nasty cut on her forehead.

"Yes, but what about you," the boy said.

"It's nothing," Kaga hissed struggling to stand.

"But," the girl stammered.

"Look, I'm going to need you to close your eyes and no matter what don't let go," Kaga said softly.

"Ok," the children said.

 _I hope you don't mind if I borrow some of your luck Zuikaku._ Pushing off on her good leg Kaga, glided across the waves narrowly missing torpedoes by inches. Using a leaping submarine as a platform Kaga cleared the remains of the Arizona memorial before more cannon fire slammed into her back slamming her back into the waves. Her head pounding and vision obscured by the blood and oil dripping down her face, Kaga caught a glimpse of Akagi racing to her defense. "Akagi, catch!" Kaga screamed using the last of her strength to throw the children out of danger.

"Kaga no!" Akagi screamed. She could only look on in horror as two Ne class heavy cruisers moved in to finish the job before a blinding flash of light obscured her vision.

"Akagi-san, if you're safe then its fine... I'm going first... I will be waiting for your return...," Kaga said softly as a warm comforting glow enveloped her.

"Hey you're not going anywhere until we've had that battle you promised me," a brown haired girl said holding a hand out.

"I'm not," Kaga said.

"Nope, now get up we have battle to finish," the girl said helping Kaga up. "Oh and try some of this you'll love it," the woman added handing her a flask.

"Um ok," Kaga said slowly taking a sip, stunned by the burning sensation in her throat. "What is this stuff," Kaga coughed.

"An instant repair drink with the flavor of a High and Dry, which just so happens to be my state drink. Isn't it great," the woman beamed.

"Who are you," Kaga asked as the world of light fell away.

"The one and only battleship Arizona, and I refuse to go out like a bitch this time, now who wants some," Arizona cheered summoning her own equipment. Four triple mounted 14in cannons mounted on an X shaped frame on her back, with a trio of smaller cannons attached to her forearms, and a pair of torpedo launchers on her legs. "If you want to take me on make sure to send a real battleship next time bitches," Arizona roared as she opened fire at point blank range on the surprised Ne class heavy cruisers.

"Kaga what happened," Akagi exclaimed racing towards her sister.

"The Americans," Kaga replied.

"The Americans," Akagi asked.

"Yes, the American ship girls are here," Kaga said as four more plumes of light erupted into the sky.

"Oh you want some more do ya. Well then come and get it," Arizona said as she continued to tangle with the extraordinarily durable cruisers. "Listen I'll hand these guys if you can do something about that," Arizona said pointing to the sky. "It's come to me on good authority that your air crews were some of the best."

"I think it's time we showed the full might of the first carrier division," Akagi said taking full control of her air wings.

"Yes, this time we are saving Pearl Harbor," Kaga added.

 **Section Break**

"I refuse to let even one of your vile fingers touch her," Kirishima growled facing off against a pair of ta class battleships. _Chikuma you'd better get here soon._

Despite being Abyssals they were fast battleships so it was only a matter of until one of them slipped up and took a critical hit. Sadly the abyssals had the advantage of bigger guns so one wrong move and Kirishima would end up on the bottom of the harbor.

"Look out," Kirishima screamed as the woman from earlier stood at the bow of the Missouri glaring dangers at the Abyssals.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," the woman replied as the abyssals unloaded on the Missouri.

"Bastards," Kirishima growled as the bow of the Missouri was torn apart, black ichor pouring into the ship.

"Get away from her," Chikuma screamed opening fire on numerous destroyers and submarines that began crawling over the ship as if to drag it beneath the waves.

"Dam it," Kirishima cried in desperation trying to fight off the Abyssals as the Missouri one of the mightiest vessels to sail the seven seas began to disappear beneath the waves.

A bright light exploded beneath the water as the tall mast of the Missouri finally dipped beneath the waves. "Be ready for anything," Kirishima said.

"What's going on," Chikuma said.

"Something I never hoped to see again," Kirishima said sadly. "The birth of an abyssal commander."

"Seriously," Chikuma blanched.

"Yes, I was there when the abyssals mutated the Mikasa," Kirishima replied.

"Mutated I thought it was destroyed," Chikuma gasped.

"No the abyssals turned it into a battleship demon, and we were barely able to drive it off," Kirishima stated. "The only question now is will it be a battleship demon or a princess." Kirishima added as the water beneath them exploded throwing the pair back and causing the combatants to pause.

"How about the battleship Missouri instead," a sweet Midwestern voice said. "And I thought I told you jackasses hands off." The woman said unleashing a withering barrage of cannon fire.

"What the hell," Chikuma gaped amazed by the site of the woman easily carrying a massive rig bristling with guns.

"BB-63 USS Missouri at your service, but you can call me Mo," Missouri said with a beaming white smile. The rigging carried by ship girls varied by the type of ship and individual classes, but Missouri's was in a class of her own. A metal corset encased her torso, forming the attachment points for the truly massive rigging. A ship like platform ran from her back almost completely encircling her. Triple 16inch turrets adorned each side of the platform with a third attached on an articulating arm on her back out of the way of a tall superstructure ending just above her head. More guns adorned the superstructure, and lined a pair of gauntlets and grieves protecting her extremities.

"But I thought," Chikuma said wide in surprise.

"That I was going to end up like them," Missouri replied pointing towards the abyssal battleships.

"Yes," Kirishima said.

"If I was a younger ship, or caught by surprise like Mikasa, then they might have succeeded, but your visit helped rev me up. And I'm not called the Mighty Mo for nothing," Missouri exclaimed pumping a fist in the air.

"Ok," Chikuma said.

"Oh and don't worry about grandma Mikasa, I know she is still out there somewhere and just needs a boot to the head," Missouri stated. "Now why don't you to relax and let big sister Missouri handle things for a bit,"

"Ok," Kirishima and Chikuma gaped as the well-built ship girl with the massive rigging moved faster than either girl thought possible.

"To slow," Missouri called out sliding to a stop behind the first Ta-class enemy before unloading a full on broadside at point blank range. A deafening roar enveloped the harbor and the abyssal was simply erased from existence. The remaining Ta-class chose to flea hoping to pelt the new ship girl from long range. "I know the guidance systems on these things are basically useless, but I bet the explosives are still good," Missouri said catching a pair of cruise missiles that popped out of her rigging, before throwing them at her retreating foe. "Oh yeah they still work," Missouri said as the remaining abyssal battleship exploded.

"Kirishima report," Admiral Yamamoto asked over the radio.

"The initial abyssal surface assault has been stymied, but they still retain air superiority despite the best efforts of Akagi and Kaga," Kirishima replied.

"What about the submarines, Urakaze said there are more than twenty of them in the harbor," Yamamoto asked.

"They tried to submerge the Missouri before it," Kirishima said still not believing it herself.

"It what Kirishima," Yamamoto pressed.

"BB-63 Missouri, reporting for duty Admiral Nimitz," Missouri said on all channels.

"Hey Missouri," Arizona replied.

"Arizona," Missouri cheered. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Oh there was no chance in hell I was missing another one," Arizona replied. "And you know the Japanese ship girls are a pretty nice."

"Ladies," Nimitz barked.

"Yes, Admiral," the pair said.

"What is the situation," Nimitz asked.

"The current abyssal assault is an attempt to bolster their forces in light of recent losses due to the success of the ship girls off Japan and around the world. Their target was supplies gathered for the summoning, and conversion of any museum ships located in the harbor." Missouri stated.

"How did you come by this information," Nimitz asked.

"I tricked the abyssals into thinking they could convert me into a battleship demon, before breaking free and summoning myself," Missouri said. "As part of the conversion process they downloaded their operational plans, so that I could become a flagship. See the installation type abyssals can create normal abyssals from people, or the echoes of all those who died at sea holding regrets in their hearts. However the demon, and princess types must be created from intact vessels so what better target than a museum ship."

"Can this process be undone," Yamamoto asked.

"I am unsure about normal people, but if it was once a ship it might be possible, if the spirit is strong enough with a good swift kick to the head." Missouri replied.

"Arizona, protect Utah, and Bowfin, we will not hand over any more ships to these monsters. Missouri drive them out, so we can complete the summoning," Nimitz explained.

"Yes, sir," the pair replied. "But what about Oklahoma," Arizona added.

"Oklahoma, but she," Nimitz asked.

"Her body might have sunk 500 miles away," but her soul still remains here in her home," Arizona explained.

"Did you get that Hachi," Yamamoto said.

"Loud and clear sir," Hachi replied.

"I was moored over the site of her sinking," Missouri replied.

"On it but there are a lot of destroyers in the area," Hachi stated.

"You heard the lady," Missouri replied. "So let's clear the road," Missouri said as she unleashed the full power of her entire battery again.

"You done goofed," Arizona said adding her own cannons to the mix.

"Main guns fire, attack," Kirishima and Chikuma said adding their own guns to the mix as a region of the harbor temporarily ceased to exist.

 **Section Break**

 _If I was a battleship where would I be?_ Hachi dove in the shallow clear blue water scouring the bottom for any signs of wreckage or a ship girl. _Crap, we don't have time for this._ As the battle raged above the 29 ka class submarines had finally caught up with the rest of the abyssal fleet swarming the inner harbor. "Where are the destroyers, because I'm gonna need some help down here," Hachi said.

"Currently occupied defending the loch for Akashi's summoning," Kirishima said.

"Alright, but can you do anything to draw a few of them away," Hachi replied.

"Got it covered," Arizona replied. "Kaga, Akagi I've got to borrow your stockings."

"What!" Kaga gasped.

"You've taken out a lot of abyssals right," Arizona said.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with our clothes," Kaga said.

"Look the abyssals are part organic, so I bet the subs have a really good sense of smell like sharks. Which means they will make the perfect bait," Arizona replied. "And when they jump out of the water, then its POW right in the kisser."

"Arizona…." Nimitz groaned.

"Kaga, Akagi, do it we don't have a choice. We can't spare the destroyers and Hachi is outnumbered," Yamamoto replied.

"I don't like this," Kaga groaned.

"I know, but you do remember that the admiral loves to stare at your legs," Akagi said liberating Kaga's stockings.

"So are all your ship girls this crazy," Nimitz groaned.

"Well…," Yamamoto said.

"Kongo," Akashi coughed.

 _It actually worked._ Hachi spared a brief glance as at least half of the submarines began chasing after the black and white mass of cloth dangling just underneath the surface of the water. _Alright Oklahoma where are you._ Closing her eyes Hachi extend what the ship girls referred to as their spirit radar. Being somewhat supernatural in nature the girls were more attuned to spiritual disturbances, which allowed them to detect the abyssals. Hachi's were more attuned to most, as she had the distinction of the only submarine to make a round trip from Japan to Germany and back during World War II.

"Hey get your hands off of me," a voice cut through the clear blue water.

Summoning a full spread of six torpedoes Hachi cut through the water racing towards the voice. Hachi soon found her target a blond haired girl in an old fashioned dress struggling to reach the surface. Her torpedoes hit the mark slamming into the vile tentacle monsters attempting to drag the girl back into the darkness. _Crap._ Sadly the blast also threw the woman back further away from Hachi. Cursing her lack of backup she doubled her efforts as the submarines began to drag the woman towards the mouth of the harbor. The waters darkened as they began to pass under the now drifting Bowfin, two more full spreads fired at the swarming Ka class creatures. _Wait there is someone else here._

Pausing Hachi placed her hand on the bottom hull of the Bowfin. "Bowfin, I know we fought on opposite sides, back then, but I need your help. Not for me but for her. The abyssals are going to corrupt Oklahoma and turn her into a monster unless I get some help," Hachi pleaded.

"Hey, hey," Hachi's seaplane fairy added for good measure climbing up the side of the hull.

"Their taking Okie over my cold, sunken, rusting hull," a teenaged girl's voice roared as the Bowfin dissolved into particles of light, as a barrage of torpedoes shot out of the glittering water. "You get Okie, and I'll handle the Cthulu rejects," the girl said racing past Hachi to slam her fist into another enemy submarine cracking its face mask.

"Roger," Hachi replied drafting in Bowfin's wake as she smashed her way through the abyssal horde.

Oklahoma was looking a little worse for wear by the time Hachi was able to reach her. Midnight black tentacles were tearing at her body, her once pristine light blue dress barely retaining her modesty. "No, no, no," a hysterical Oklahoma screamed clawing at the water as the darkness continued to seep over her skin.

"I'm here to help," Hachi screamed struggling to pull the fledgling ship girl to the surface. If she had fully emerged as the Oklahoma it would have been impossible for Hachi to drag her to the surface. However in her emerging spirit form Oklahoma was more like a human, than a ship girl.

"No your just here to sink me again, you came back to finish the job," Oklahoma screamed, clawing at Hachi.

"I'm trying to save you," Hachi shot back.

"No you just want to corrupt me make me hurt my sisters," Oklahoma continued to scream as the tentacles continued to pull them back into the abyss.

"Damit," Hachi cursed as the abyssals latched onto her as well. _What the hell should I do? Wait Missouri said something about a boot to the head. It's not a boot, but I hope this works._ "Wake…." Hachi exclaimed drawing her head back. "Up," Hachi roared slamming her forehead into Oklahoma's face before the world went dark.

The sounds of battle drifted into Hachi's ears as she slowly came to with a splitting headache. "Ouchi, remind me to tell Kirishima that head butting abyssals is a bad idea," Hachi groaned.

"Why did Fubuki have to tell everyone that story," Kirishima groaned.

"Oh this I've got to hear," Missouri chuckled.

"When you take her glasses off, Kirishima turns into a berserker," Chikuma explained.

"We've got to go a round or two in the ring sometime," Arizona added.

"Chikuma," Kirishima groaned.

"Are you feeling better," a kind woman asked offering Hachi a kind gaze.

"I'm ok," Hachi blushed placing her hands over a large lump on her forehead. "Ochie," Hachi hissed.

"Here, let me see," the woman said gently pushing her hair aside. "That's quite the big bump you have."

"It's not too bad," Hachi said trying to cover the bump with her hat.

"Just let Auntie Okie take a look ok," the woman said.

Hachi's eyes widened in surprise. "It worked," Hachi said.

"Yes, it did, but I really don't think it's a good idea for a submarine to head but a battleship," Oklahoma chuckled.

"Hachi, meet Oklahoma, one of the….." Missouri said.

"Surely you weren't thinking of doing something so impolite as discussing a ladies age now would you, Missouri," Oklahoma with a sweet smile, but her eyes promising untold amounts of pain.

"No, no, no, I was just going to say how you were the cool big sister of fleet," Missouri said trying and failing to hide behind Kirishima and Chikuma.

"So what does that make me," a girl with red streaks in her otherwise black hair wearing the black garb of an abyssal battleship said sailing up to them with a pair of abyssal destroyers yapping at her heels.

"Um, do I know you," Arizona asked as the others backed away.

"I thought Abyssals couldn't talk," Chikuma asked.

"They can't" Kirishima replied.

"You really think I'm abyssal," the woman said.

"Big, dark, and, with creepy pets," Chikuma stated.

"You do know it's rude to comment on a ladies size, and I certainly wasn't going to sail around naked now was I. A proper lady must always retain her modesty. Now I would ask Hachi dear to head but me, however I do not wish to hurt her any more than she already is, and she is just too cute. Just like a little Okie," the woman gushed reaching out to glomp Hachi.

The poor submarine shivered for a moment before the unknown woman was looking down the barrels of Oklahoma's main battery. "Oh why do you have to ruin all my fun Okie. You know there was that one time in the western approaches," the woman chuckled.

"How do you know about that?" Oklahoma screeched turning an interesting shade of red.

"Because I was there, and who do you think trained you so you didn't do it again," the woman chuckled.

"Utah," Oklahoma gasped. "But…. You're… How…. Why…."

"Unlike little Missouri here," the aforementioned Utah stated.

"Little Missouri," the group gasped recoiling in shock.

"Yes, and isn't she just the cutest," Utah gushed pinching the cheeks of the floating fortress.

"Um, Ms. Utah, that still doesn't explain why you are abyssalfied or the destroyers that are following you," Chikuma asked.

"Oh for heaven's sake someone just punch her and get it over with. We are getting our asses kicked over here," Bowfin screamed over the radio.

"Language Bowfin," Oklahoma admonished.

"Like I care you old hag, just punch Utah and get the hell over here," Bowfin retorted.

"We will discuss your language latter young lady," Oklahoma stated never losing her sweet tone of voice. "Now Utah, this is going to hurt us, more than it hurts you."

"Ok," Chikuma said deftly removing Kirishima's glasses as she shoved the blind as a bat fast battleship into the half abyssal half ship girl creature.

"Kirishima punch," the aforementioned battleship roared slamming her fist into Utah launching the battleship and her escorts down the length of Ford Island.

"Stewart, Ward, lets go," the now red headed Utah ordered leading the trio to the loch now under siege by the remaining abyssals.

 **Section Break**

"Oh come on," Urakaze groaned as the abyssals continued to try and sink the damaged ships limping into the loch.

"Hey I thought we sunk those guys," Hamakaze said pointing to a group of abyssals.

"Heavily damaged," Isokaze said.

"But the only way they could come back is if an installation type was nearby," Katori said.

"Well this time they better stay dead," Bowfin said firing a spread of torpedoes from her aft tubes.

"Oh come on why do they always gang up on me?" Ooyodo wailed as a pair of revived heavy cruisers bore down on her with a quartet of destroyers.

"Maybe Zuikaku stole all your luck," Isokaze said.

"That makes no sense," Ooyodo replied desperately trying to avoid the concentrated shelling and torpedoes sent in her direction. Despite the impressive display of the footwork that would put an ice skater to shame the abyssal bombers managed to break through the small CAP that Kaga and Akagi were desperately trying to maintain over the loch. A quartet of armor piercing bombs sliced through Ooyodo's skin before detonating. "Argh….." Ooyodo screamed thrown back into one of the Ticonderoga class cruisers hard enough to leave an imprint before sliding into the water.

"Ooyodo," Katori screamed racing towards her friend.

"Damage control, hurry! Eh, it's no good? It's no good! Admiral, it looks like this is the end of the line. We'll meet sometime, somewhere, I'm sure..." Ooyodo muttered as Katori caught her before she was completely submerged. Her right leg was severed at the hip, while her left leg was blow off at the knee. Her entire right arm was missing and her stomach was leaking blood, and oil at a rapid pace

"Stop talking like that that you are going to live," Katori replied.

"Don't…. My rudder and engines are destroyed, my fire control systems and main batteries are inoperable, and I am taking on water at a rapid pace," Ooyodo said softly wincing in pain.

"You're going to be fine," Katori stated pulling her towards the shore as several more abyssals moved in for the kill.

"At least I got to be useful once more," Ooyodo whispered softly. "Do you think the Admiral will be waiting for me when I wake up?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will," Katori said shielding Ooyodo from more cannon fire.

"I'm sorry," Ooyodo said.

"Don't," Katori said. "At least, I got launched."

"Ooyodo, Katori," Yamamoto yelled looking on in horror as two of his oldest and loyal ship girls vanished in a cloud of smoke and flame.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Admiral," Nimitz said.

"The hell they are," Akashi roared. "Hayasui, replenishment."

"But… you haven't sailed….. It will just…" Hayasui stammered as the shells continued to fall.

"I wasn't asking," Akashi growled.

"Ok," Hayasui said handing over a large canister that represented her ability to recharge tired ship girls. Normally reserved for long missions to reenergize tired ship girls, if a non-fatigued ship girl were to use it they ran the risk of overloading their bodies capacity for the spiritual energy that fueled their rigging and combat abilities.

Akashi drained the container meant to resupply a fleet like an all American frat boy before summoning her own gear and leaping into the fray. "Hayasui the setup for the ritual is complete, Admiral Yamamato please walk Admiral Nimitz through the summoning. I will hold them off for as long as I can."

"But you're not a….." Nimitz replied as Akashi drove her fist through an Abyssal submarine looking to bite her head off.

"What she lacks in offensive weaponry she makes up for in raw power. Akashi is the reigning arm wrestling champion at Yokosuka. She even beat Yamato. Now if you will follow me Admirals we can complete the summoning," Hayasui stated.

"Ooyodo, Katori," Akashi roared as she tore through the abyssals. Some thought that the natural resiliency of the ship girl was based on their biotechnological construction, which was a result of their original forms. However it wasn't quite that simple, yes their bodies and rigging represented all that they were as a ship. A layer of armor plating the thickness of human skin would never hold up against abyssal projectiles which packed the same punch as full sized naval artillery. It was the spirit or life force of the ship girl that granted them their true power, and like any sort of energy it could be manipulated. Sadly unlike the walking on water, beyond human abilities, and other feats that came naturally to a ship girl, manipulation of their spirit energy was not one of them. This was a skill that had to be learned and practiced, and not many ship girls had discovered their inner power let alone learned to manipulate it. Ooyodo used this to detect abyssals at extremely long ranges. Tenryuu could use it to enhance her sword to the point where it could cut through anything even the hide of a battleship demon, while Tatsuta could simply produce an overwhelming aura. Kongo could use it as a shield to deflect shells far above her weight class.

"Is that Akashi," Urakaze gaped as the normally friendly and jovial repair ship tore an abyssal destroyer in half with her bare hands, on a direct path to Ooyodo and Katori. Emanating a dark pink aura, like something out of one of destroyer division six's anime, the repair ship and first ship girl ever summoned quite literally cut a swath of destruction through the abyssals.

"Out of my way," Akashi growled lashing out with a roundhouse kick separating the he class's single arm from its body.

"Akashi," Ooyodo said growing weaker as the pink haired ship girl crushed a pair of ro class destroyers together like old aluminum cans. "You came."

"Alright guys, you know the drill," Akashi said unloading her repair fairies.

"Don't I'm too far gone," Ooyodo said trying to push the fairies away with her one good arm.

"The hell you are," Akashi said flaring her aura extending it over two of her oldest friends. The original six as the group came to be known, were the first ship girls to be summoned, Akashi the first ship girl to emerge and the one who stabilized the summoning process. Ooyodo, the first combat oriented ship girl, who could detect the abyssals long before they struck reducing the human causalities during raids. The teacher, Katori, who wrote the book on ship girl combat. Houshou the first aircraft carrier. Ise and Shimakaze summoning themselves when their modern day counterpart were attacked by abyssals during the evacuation of the south pacific.

Ooyodo's wounds slowly began to heal as Akashi's fairies empowered by her own spiritual energy began emergency repairs stabilizing the badly damaged cruiser. "Thank you," Ooyodo said some of her strength slowly returning.

"Don't thank me yet, the boss finally decided to show up," Akashi replied as a wave of midnight black abyssal fog rolled over the harbor, blacking out the sun.

"We need to evacuate," Ooyodo said her radar still functioning.

"It's a little late for that," Katori replied looking at the new arrivals as they cleared the mouth of the harbor. A harbor demon was slowly being towed into port by a pair of Southern War demons covered by a trio of escort fortresses.

 **Section Break**

"What happened did the summoning fail," Nimitz asked.

"The sacrifices were accepted, so it didn't fail," Yamamoto replied.

"I'm not sure sir. Occasionally the ship girl does not always appear where she is summoned," Hayasui replied.

"Right, Kongo," Yamamoto said.

"Where could she be then," Nimitz asked.

"But we've never tried to summon an installation before," Hayasui added.

"We need to do something sir, the installation type abyssal is repairing the ship types as fast as we can damage them," Lieutenant Jackson said.

"Admiral I have an idea," Akagi said.

"Explain," Yamamoto said.

"The summoning was accepted, but something is holding Pearl Harbor back, most likely the overwhelming abyssal presence. I am going to commune with her and hopefully give her enough strength to materialize," Akagi said.

"You can't take the risk," Kaga said.

"You've always been, protecting me Kaga, now it's my turn to protect you," Akagi said softly. "Admiral I apologize for the lack of air cover, but the last of my planes have been shot down, and I will be defenseless while I commune with Pearl Harbor."

"Listen up, Akagi is going to try and communicate with Pearl Harbor and complete the summoning. Nothing touches her, you got that," Nimitz ordered. "Missouri, take Oklahoma and Arizona and see what you can do about slowing them down. Bowfin travel around the back of Ford Island and hit them from behind. Utah, Shaw, Ward, form up around Akagi, nothing gets past you, force them back or turn into scrap metal."

"Yes sir," the American ship girls replied.

"Kirishima, you're with Missouri. Hachi form up with Bowfin. Urakaze, Isokaze, Hamakaze, keep the small fry away from the battleships. Akashi, get Ooyodo and Katori out of the line of fire." Yamamoto added.

"Yes sir," the Japanese ships added.

 **Section Break**

"Oklahoma, Utah," Kaga called out as the ship girls formed up.

"Yes," the battleship girls replied.

"My planes have all been shot down, do you mind if I borrow those," Kaga asked pointing to the turret each girl held in their hand.

"Aren't you an aircraft carrier," Oklahoma asked.

"Yes, but I was originally a battleship hull," Kaga replied.

"What was that phrase the marines liked to use," Utah said. "Oh I remember you can take the marine out of the fight, but you can't take the fight out of a marine. I guess it applies to battleships as well," Utah said handing over her dual twelve in turret.

"That doesn't make any sense Utah," Oklahoma replied.

"Just give her the gun and get moving Okie or do I need to tell everyone about…." Utah said.

"No, here ya go," Oklahoma said quickly handing over her dual 14 inch turret before racing off.

"What's the plan Mo," Arizona asked looking towards her fellow battleship.

"Um, I'm…." Missouri stammered.

"Despite their fearsome appearance, Southern War demons have a glass jaw. If we can sink them the harbor water demon will be stuck in the water," Kirishima explained.

"And be vulnerable to torpedoes," Arizone grinned.

"Easier said than done with their current air superiority," Oklahoma added.

"We never said this was going to be easy," Missouri replied. "Diamond formation, I'll take point, Oklahoma on the right, Arizona on the left, Kirishima take the rear. Urakaze, Isokase, and Hamakaze launch a full spread of torpedoes and then fall back."

"We can fight to," Urakaze boasted.

"I know, but I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire," Missouri replied. Once you fall back see if you can find Akagi, and Kaga's fairies and I'll give you a scoop of ice cream for each one," Missouri said.

"You got it, big sis, now let's show them what the Kaze sisters can do," Isokaze boasted.

"Full spread," Hamakaze said.

"Yup and then let's bring the rain," Urakaze said.

"That name still stinks," Isokaze said preparing to fire.

"Then name it," Urakaze said.

"Today girls," Missouri said.

"Let's plow the road," the girls cried in unison as 48 torpedoes shot out in rapid succession disabling or outright sinking every surface abyssal in their path. This was immediately followed by 108 depth charges exploding around them with more than one submarine blow clear out of the water by the barrage.

 **Section Break**

The darkness of her eyelids gave way to gentle waves, sandy beaches, and the warm sun, as Akagi found herself in what could be described as ship girl Valhalla. _This isn't what I was expecting._ When pressured about the afterlife the Japanese ship girls all described a similar situation a traditional Japanese house overlooking the sea. _It must be different for each country then, but where could she be._ With no time to waste Akagi took off down the beach heading towards a board walk leading out onto the beach in the distance.

 _Wow…_ The rather large white western style mansion towered above the dunes, easily several times larger than the Japanese style mansion Akagi only remembered in her dreams. "Is anyone home," Akagi called out rapping on the door several times only for the door to slowly open. She could hear the pitter patter of feet running through the house as she opened the door. "Hello," Akagi called out again. _Nuts this is going to take forever to search._

 **Section Break**

"Kaga what are you doing," the destroyer girl Shaw asked as Kaga's first attempt at firing battleship cannons fell short.

"You use a bow and arrow to fire your planes correct," Utah asked.

"Yes," Kaga replied.

"And the planes then make any small adjustments needed," Utah said.

"Yes," Kaga replied.

"Battleship shells are just that, unguided projectiles, think of them as regular arrows, and not your planes," Utah stated.

 _Idiot!_ "Thanks for the tip," Kaga replied raising the guns even higher. This time the shells flew in a parabolic arc before splashing down around the southern war demons disrupting their aim on the fast approaching American battleships. _I won't get to many more shots at this rate, these things kick worse than a red bull enhanced Kongo burning love hug._

"Excellent," Utah exclaimed. "But relax your lower body, these cannons have several times the recoil of your planes. Bend your knees slightly to absorb the recoil."

"Alright," Kaga replied struggling to lift the dual cannons.

"Are you ok big sis," Shaw asked.

"Don't worry about me," Kaga replied taking aim. _I don't think so._ Like many other abyssals with aviation capabilities the Southern War launched her planes out of a demonic looking mouth. The cannons roared launching the 12 and 14 inch projectiles straight true, arcing gracefully in the air before slamming right down their throats. Pillars of flame and smoke shot out of the unholy orifice, the demons screaming in pain. "Argh!" Kaga hissed dropping to one knee her arms and legs, screaming in pain.

"You idiot," Akashi yelled racing over to Kaga. "What the hell are you trying to do, rip your hull to pieces?"

"Had to help," Kaga hissed.

"Help yourself into the dry dock, is more like it," Akashi said.

"Look out," Ward called out as several planes snuck by her.

"Move," Kaga hissed pushing Akashi out of the way taking a trio of bomb hits, before shredding the remaining planes with a lucky shot for her borrowed cannons. "Sorry Akagi, looks like I got hurt again," Kaga said staring down a light cruiser unable to move her arms.

"I thought I told you," Akashi growled grabbing the he class by its gapping lower jaw, raising it over her head. "To stay out of our way," Akashi yelled slamming the freak of nature over her knee, the satisfying crack of a broken keel cutting through the air before throwing it aside.

"Now are you going to listen to me this time," Akashi said gently cradling Kaga in her arms.

"Yes," Kaga replied.

"Good, now how many times did you fire them," Akashi asked.

"Um, three simultaneous shots," Kaga replied.

"Idiot, no wonder your entire hull is riddled with stress fractures, and your superstructure is scorched. It's a miracle those bombs didn't do more damage," Akashi hissed as Kaga continued to bleed out like a stuck pig from what looked like death by paper cuts. Not to mention numerous burn marks and a mangled leg.

"I guess I borrowed some of Zuikaku's luck," Kaga said. "Just don't tell her I said that."

"Hahaha, I thought you said it was skill," Akashi chuckled. "Shaw, Ward, can you take this idiot of a carrier over to Ooyodo and Katori before she hurts herself even more."

"Yes," the pair said helping the much larger ship girl limp away from the battlefield.

"Now then Utah, how about we unleash a little Tohou on these bastards," Akashi said reinforcing her body as she picked up the dropped battleship batteries.

"Excellent idea," Utah said nodding her head in agreement before filling the sky with lead.

 **Section Break**

 _Nice shot Kaga and I'm glad it's not me this time._ Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth Arizona and Oklahoma unloaded a full broadside into the staggering demons as they raced past.

"Ari, Okie," Missouri called out severing the tow cables attached to the harbor water demon.

"On it," the girls replied grabbing the flailing ropes. Pushing their boilers to the max, the battleship duo rotated slowly straining to move the aviation battleships. Their pray began to move, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed as the American battleships redlined. "Time to go," Arizona, and Oklahoma growled sending the southern war demon careening into the surprised harbor water demon. An additional broadside from Missouri caused the pair to detonate in the surprised demons face.

"Yes," Arizona cheered.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer person," Oklahoma added.

"It's not over," Kirishima stated.

"But…." Arizona said.

An unearthly sound from the bowls of hell itself, howled from the mouth of the monstrous entity known as the harbor water demon. While the most human looking of all the abyssals they faced today, it was by no means human. A monster in human form riding an amalgamation of cannons, runways, cranes, and several structures that appeared to be dry docks filled with a substance that seemed to suck in all light, with a consistency of crank case oil. Her pale almost translucent white skin, stood in stark contrast to the black monstrosity she was riding. Long white hair draped across her 6'6" overly curvaceous almost cartoon like body. Her arms long with enlarged claw like hands reaching to her feet should she decide to stand.

Multiple torpedoes slammed into the rear of the sinking commander as she continued to wail in defiance summoning the last of her fleet to her defense. The 20 inch cannons mounted on the abyssal structure fired at random as the American and Japanese ship girls laid into her with every cannon available. Much to their horror the Harbor water demon began to slowly rise out of the water carried by abyssal submarines and destroyers before coming to rest on the shores of Ford Island opposite the harbor entrance.

"Crap," Ward cursed as helped lay Kaga down next to Ooyodo and Katori, who despite her near fatal injuries continued to monitor the battle.

"No," a barely audible whispered.

"What's wrong are you in pain," Shaw asked.

"No," Ooyodo replied.

"Katori is that island inhabited," Ooyodo asked.

"Yes, a number of navy personnel and their families live there," Admiral Nimitz replied.

"They need to be evacuated immediately," Katori stated.

"It's too late," Ooyodo said her super human eye sight watching in horror as the cranes on the demonic abyssal began to smash into buildings and haul screaming men, women, and children into fluid filled dry docks.

"Mother of god," Nimitz gasped. "What is happening?"

"Something I had hoped never to see again. This is why we never find any intact bodies after an abyssal attack. The captives are converted into abyssals," Ooyodo said sadly.

"The hell they are," Kaga growled.

"Big sister you can't," Shaw exclaimed.

"I can still fight,' Kaga said standing through sheer force of will.

"Then I'm going with you," Katori said.

"But," Kaga said.

"I might not have Ooyodo's senses, Akashi's raw power, or the mystical abilities of the first carrier division, but I can still help," Katori explained. "You might still be able to shoot, but with that leg, your mobility is shot. Now get on." Katori said kneeling down.

"Shaw, Ward, I need you to do me a favor," Kaga asked slowly climbing onto Katori's back.

"Yes," the pair replied.

"I need you to go to the Kanizuki, and get my bow, and arrows," Kaga said. _Kagome said I would put it to use one day. I just didn't expect today to be that day._

"How will we know where to find it," Shaw asked.

"Just search out this feeling," Kaga said holding out a glowing pink hand.

"Wow are you a magical girl," Ward gasped.

"Something like that," Katori chuckled. "Now go get the bow and arrows girls and meet us on the bridge to Ford Island."

"Roger," the girls said throwing a quick salute before racing off.

"Come on Akagi, we can't keep this up for much longer," Kaga said softly as the Kaze sisters fell back to support Utah.

 **Section Break**

The once clear blue sky continued to darken as Akagi continued to search the house for any remaining occupants that seemed to stay one step ahead of her. Her search eventually led her through a well-stocked kitchen. _Hhmmm it's worth a shot._ While not much of a chef herself, Akagi had eaten enough of the so called Akagi special at Maya's café to be able to reproduce the desert in a large salad bowl. Layers of ice cream, fruit, whipped cream, and other goodies piled high in a large bowl. The calorie count was enough to feed a small family for several days, or the glutton known as Akagi for maybe half a day if she was lucky.

Putting out her best Akagi senpai aura as Fubuki put it, the lead carrier returned to her search. "Wow look at this big desert, it's far too much for one person to eat. It would be great if I had someone to share it with," Akagi called out. The sound of people moving once again filtered into her ears. _Hehehehe works every time._ What Akagi conveniently forgot was that it worked on her every time Hosho needed her to do something.

"Are you sure," a young teenaged girl stammered.

"Yup, she seems supper nice, and she has food," a slightly older girl replied.

"But your always thinking with your stomach, Pearl" the younger girl replied.

"That's because I'm using up all of my energy to fix everyone," the aforementioned pearl replied. "Look you stay here and I'll go check and if it's one of those nasty abyssals I'll give a wrench to the face."

"Well I don't think I'm an abyssal," Akagi said entering the room.

"Who are you and what do you want with us," Pearl said brandishing a wrench that could have passed as a night stick.

"IJN Aircraft Carrier Akagi and I thought you could use a snack," Akagi said holding out the large parfait.

"And what is an aircraft carrier of the Imperial Japanese Navy doing here. Have you come to finish the job," Pearl retorted.

"No, and why would I want to do that," Akagi replied.

"Because you're the enemy," the smaller red headed girl spat.

"I know that I helped to perpetrate a violent assault on you in the past, and for that I am sorry," Akagi said bowing deeply.

"That may be true, but why are you here now," Pearl asked.

"I am part of a task force sent to Pearl Harbor to help start an American ship girl program to help combat the Abyssal threat," Akagi explained.

"The abyssals have crossed to the mortal plane," Pearl replied as the younger red headed girl dug into the large parfait.

"Yes, and my fellow ship girls, along with several recently summoned American ship girls are currently fighting against a force of Abyssal demons. Please we need your help to save everyone. If the Harbor Water Demon takes route in Pearl Harbor the entire Hawaiian island chain will fall to the Abyssals. Hundreds of thousands of lives will be lost," Akagi said bowing from the seiza position her head touching the floor.

"Hey let me go… Pearl help," the red headed girl screamed as inky black tentacles smashed through a window wrapping around the helpless girl.

"Hickam," Pearl screamed as another tentacle smashed her into the wall.

"I will not allow this," Akagi growled.

"And what are you going to do about it, woman, you might have been able to materialize your spirit here, but you are helpless against us," the voice laughed.

"No, it is you who are helpless," Akagi replied a wave of pink energy erupting from her hand driving the tentacle back.

"Impossible, no girl can fight against us," the voice shrieked.

"I am no ordinary girl," Akagi replied firing off a beam of pink light immolating the dark tentacles. "I am a ship girl, now be gone dark echo." Akagi said catching the red headed girl as she fell.

"Do you really think you can win," the voice replied.

"Go to hell," Pearl roared slamming the face of her large wrench into the writhing mass of tentacles pushing through the window.

"Are you alright," Akagi asked.

"I'm ok," the girl stated. "Thank you for saving me, but what if it comes back."

"Then I will drive him away again," Akagi said.

"Really," the girl said.

"Yes, but I think these will be more effective," Akagi said holding a series of cards with Japanese writing on them.

"What are they," the girl asked.

"They are a warding scheme, while they might not be as effective as Ryoujou's, I think they will do the trick," Akagi said closing her eyes for a moment before the papers took on a faint pink glow before flying to the four corners of the house.

"Cool, can I learn to do that," the girl asked.

"Oh course but it would help if I could know my students name," Akagi asked with a smile.

"Hickam Field, Ms. Akagi," the developing red headed girl said.

"Sorry Hickam, but I'm afraid those lessons are going to have to wait," Pearl said as the sunlight returned, feeling the connection to the mortal realm once more.

"Are you going to go away like Bowie, Ari, Okie, Uti, and Mo," the girl said.

"I'm sorry Hickam, but they need my help," Pearl replied.

"I know," Hickam said softly.

"Why doesn't she come with us?" Akagi said placing her hands on Hickam's shoulders.

"But that's," Pearl said.

"As my primary escort Fubuki likes to say, nothing is impossible," Akagi said.

"Alrightie then, what do you say we go help everyone," Pearl cheered.

 **Section Break**

"Help," a woman yelled as a sickly black crane ripped her into the sky. Before the harbor demon could reel in her prey, a shaft of pink light shot through the cable dropping the woman back to the ground.

"Get these people out of here," Akashi yelled punching another cable away from a group of children. Another unearthly howl cut through the air as the many cables retracted. Arcing high into the air the cables began to weave together forming slowly expanding net.

"To late," Katori said as Kaga threw out a series of hastily scribbled offuda, a flickering pink dome forming around the island.

"Sorry it was the best I could do," Kaga said breathing heavy as the net shattered the flickering barrier.

"What am I going to do with you," Akagi admonished as she appeared infront of Kaga wagging a finger at her sister carrier. "Always running off and getting hurt. Seriously I think you like getting injured as much as I like eating."

"Don't worry about it, my dry docks will have her up and running in no time," Pearl Harbor said blowing away the net with a blast of light.

"Who are you," Kaga slurred.

"The best mechanic this side of the pacific, Pearl Harbor at your service," Pearl boasted.

"And I'm the best airfield ever, Hickam Field," Hickam chimed in.

"Impossible, you're supposed to be one of us," the shrieking voice of the Harbor Water Demon cried out.

"Blame it on your lousy fashion sense," Pearl scoffed summoning her combat gear. "White after labor day what were you thinking, not to mention the whole Goth/ emo thing you've got going on went out of style decades ago." Pearl added fixing her long blond hair into a pony tail before untying the arms of the jump suit top tied around her waist. "Now normally I would ask you to leave before causing a scene, but seeing as you've gone and scared Hickam, not to mention hurt my friends. I think a lesson is in order," Pearl said slipping on the top half of the jumpsuit before zipping it up to her neck.

"You can try," the demon growled blotting out the sun with her planes.

"This is going to be fun. I never did get a chance to try all of these out," Pearl replied calling out her combat gear. A pair of 14 inch triple turrets sat over her shoulders, a ring of 3 inch cannons encircled her waist while also forming a pair of suspenders, and an 8 inch coastal defense gun on each leg.

"I'm helping to," Hickam boasted calling forth her own equipment. Her clothes shifted to an old school aviator's uniform goggles forming around her eyes, as her shiny red hair pulled into a braid, a headset complete with antenna completing her ensemble. Four runways sprouted from her back making her look like some kind of futuristic fairy. Scores of planes began to emerge from the runways cutting swaths of destruction through the crowded skies.

"Pearl, Hickam, the installation type is capture civilians and turning them into more abyssals, can you do anything about it," Nimitz said.

"Consider it scrap metal," Pearl growled.

"Yeah, time to begin operation bomb the crap out of you," Hickam exclaimed pointing her finger at the monster.

"Utah, Shaw, Ward, Bowfin, the carriers are still out there, find them. Arizona, Oklahoma, block the harbor, they aren't leaving alive. Missouri I want that demon off my base," Nimitz ordered.

"Akashi, Katori, Akagi, and Kaga continue the evacuation. Chikuma, Hachi, reload and join Utah and sink those carriers, Urakaze, Isokaze, Hamakaze, cover Oklahoma and Arizona. Kirishima form up with Missouri show the abyssals our displeasure," Yamamoto ordered.

"Roger the girls replied.

 **Section Break**

"Hachi catch," several sailors called out as Hachi passed the Kanisuki with Bowfin.

"Thanks guys," Hachi replied snagging a pair of books out of the air.

"It's not exactly the time to be reading," Bowfin said.

"Not reading, reloading," Hachi stated.

"Do all Japanese ship girls use odd weapons?" Bowfin asked.

"A book, a knife what's the difference, but you totally have the whole Rin Tohsoka thing going on," Hachi said.

"Rin who," Bowfin asked.

"A character from one of Tagei's visual novels," Hachi replied.

"Oh so what does she do," Bowfin asked.

"She's a mage who can fire energy from her knife, and use magic to make her body stronger, all while fighting in a magical war," Hachi explained. "But don't tell her, I told you that, she said I'm not old enough for it yet."

"Don't worry about it," Bowfin said ruffling her hair.

"Good hunting," Arizona said with a wave as she enjoyed a fun game of shooting the abyssal in the barrel with Oklahoma.

"So where do you think the Abyssal carriers are," Shaw asked Chikuma.

"Well the standard abyssal fighter has a combat range of 150 km, so the carriers have to be within 75km of Pearl Harbor. Given the lack of warning before the attack and lack of electrical disturbances the planes most likely came from the southwest, so I suggest we head in that direction and have Utah send out her scout planes." Chikuma replied.

"So cool," Shaw and Ward squealed.

"Good plan Chikuma," Utah said ruffling her hair.

"Or we could just follow the planes," Hachi said pointing at the retreating abyssal fighters.

"Or that," Chikuma grumbled.

"Hachi, Bowfin, can you head out in front of us and coordinate our fire. I want to hit them all at once," Utah said.

"Not a problem," Bowfin replied.

"Chikuma can you desummon and resummons your gear without a launch facility," Utah asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to be real hungry later," Chikuma replied.

"Excellent, now desummon your gear, it's time we go for a swim," Utah said.

It's true that ship girls are at home on the water, but that meant on the water, as in on top of the water. Not swimming in the water. The only ship girls that actually enjoyed being in the ocean were submarine girls. That didn't stop them from plowing along at nearly their former speed however.

 **Section Break**

"Kirishima what can you tell me about big dark and gruesome," Pearl asked.

"Big, slow, with the thickest armor I've ever seen, and mounting a pair of dual 20 inch cannons. Normally we stand off at long range and use a combined air and sea bombardment until it is destroyed," Kirishima replied.

"Any chance the two of you can get in there and knock out her cannons before she does any more damage," Pearl asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to need a distraction, we never did discover if the installation types possessed any close combat weapons, and I'd rather not find out today," Kirishima said.

"You got it," Missouri said. "Pearl time to light her up." Missouri said opening a full broadside on the construct. 16in main guns, 5in dual purpose secondary guns, and even 20mm antiaircraft guns all unloaded on the abyssal, peppering her with cannon fire. Not to be left out Pearl unleashed the entirety of her arsenal as well.

Kirishima's guns grew red hot firing in rapid succession as she quickly closed water on the abyssal. "Kirishima punch," the fast battleship roared driving a glowing hand through the heavily armored turret to the left of the abyssal. Using the explosion as a spring board Kirishima vaulted over the abyssal planting her final two shells straight down the shaft of the port side 20 inch cannons detonating in impressive pyrotechnic display, flinging Kirishima across the water like a rag doll.

The Harbor Water demon roared in pain, faint black cracks spreading across her skin, as she rose from her damaged throne. Moving faster than any thought possible her arms stretched out lifting Kirishima up into the air. "You have been a thorn in myside for the last time," the demon hissed. "This is payback for what you have done to my kind," the demon growled tearing away Kirishima's rigging to the sweet sound of her screams and tearing of metal.

"Kirishima," Missouri screamed unleashing a massive barrage.

"Pathetic," the demon said using Kirishima's body as a shield. "It seems that you are not quite the battleship you think you are."

"Hey Ugly….." Pearl roared as her large wrench impacted the demons face as Missouri rammed the arm holding Kirishima captive. "I thought I told you to keep your hands off my friends.

"The seafloor is surprisingly warm," Kirishima mumbled. The entire midline section of her hull was crushed, not to mention shattered decking along the length of her body. It was a miracle she had any functionality at all.

"Hey you're not going anywhere until you teach me how to punch like that," Missouri said racing for Akashi careful to protect her keel from further damage.

"Even if I recovery it's the scrap heap for this battleship," Kirishima said softly bleeding from a mangled torso her innards open to daylight. "I'm sorry sisters."

"Hey this is nothing compared to what the battleships on the row took, and they all were able to return to action," Missouri said.

"The Japanese repair facilities do have their limits," Yamamoto said quietly not realizing the line was open.

"Yeah well, we always were better at repairing stuff, so you'd better not go anywhere you got that," Pearl replied engaging in close combat with the demon.

"Yes ma'am," Kirishima and Yamamoto replied.

"This is for wrecking my home," Pearl roared delivering an elbow to the face of her opponent, followed by a round house to the thigh. "This is for hurting my sisters and our new friends." Pearl explained laying a series of body blows into the stunned monster. "This is for trying to take Hickam away from me," Pearl stated calmly before delivering an uppercut strong enough to launch the abyssal into the air. "And this is for thinking you could get away with it," Pearl roared driving her foot into stomach of the still airborne Harbor Water Demon sending it crashing back into the remains of her installation. "Hickam," Pearl called.

"Ok boys, the path is clear all the way to the target, so let's begin operation rolling thunder," Hickam said into her mouthpiece directing the swarm of planes circling above. Now normally it would take heavy bombers to take out a heavy installation, but when you had almost three hundred it didn't matter that they were medium bombers. The demon let out a final scream of rage before the southern tip of Ford Island momentarily ceased to exist engulfed in a cacophony of explosions for several minutes. When the dust finally settled there were only a few scraps of dark metal and white cloth to prove that an abyssal was ever there.

"Do you think you used enough Hickam," Arizona asked.

"No there was still something left," Hickam said kicking a piece of scrap metal.

"Remind me never to get her angry," Arizona said to Oklahoma.

 **Section Break**

"Utah report, have the carriers been dealt with," Nimitz asked.

"Patience is a virtue Admiral," Utah replied spying the Carriers on the edge of the horizon.

"Utah," Nimitz said sternly.

"Just a second," Utah replied waiting for the mouths of a carriers to open, allowing the few surviving planes to land. "Now," Utah exclaimed summoning her gear. A healthy barrage of large and small caliber gunfire tore into the shocked carriers before torpedoes exploded at their feet. Adding insult to injury 60 SBD dive bombers courtesy of Hickam field targeted whatever remained until the carriers were nothing more than a rapidly dissipating oil stain on the pristine ocean water. "The carriers have been dealt with admiral," Utah stated.

"Good now return to base," Nimitz ordered.

 **Section Break**

With the battles over, Pearl and Hickam quickly adjusted their gear to its support form. Guns dissolved into particles of light. A large tropical villa formed along the shores of Ford Island between the form site of Missouri and Arizona. "Now then it seems I have ship girls to heal so please follow me," Pearl said leading the way as the American ship girls assisted in moving their battered and bruised Japanese counterparts.

"Where are the docks," Katori asked as they entered the high class establishment.

"You'll see," Pearl said leading them into the locker room. "Now in Japan you use a dock as your primary method of repair, but here in the States we do things a bit differently. First you guys need to take a shower to wash off all of that nasty abyssal grime," Pearl said pointing towards the showers.

"Chikuma could you help me," Katori asked struggling with a comatose Ooyodo.

"Let me," Oklahoma said gently cradling the heavily damaged light cruiser.

"Why," Kaga asked as Arizona helped her into the shower.

"Because you helped me stupid. With your tasty little gift, I might not have been able to emerge, as my true self," Arizona replied.

"Oh," Kaga replied as Arizona helped her undress. "You're not grabby are you, because Akagi can get a little forward during repair times?"

"No to worry," Arizona replied. "And besides you're not my type." Arizona chuckled.

"Don't worry, the water won't be making anything worse," Pearl today a reluctant Missouri and Kirishima will be just fine.

"I'd better start looking for a non-combat role for Kirishima," Yamamoto said softly as the pair stepped into the shower.

"Oh don't worry I've got it covered, Kirishima will be as good as new by the time I'm done," Pearl chimed in.

"So now what," Nimitz asked as they waited.

 **Section Break**

"So you guys are Akagi, and Kaga's air crew," Hickam asked as a total of 170 pilot fairies crowded around her.

"Hey," the group cheered.

"And you want me to give you new planes?" Hickam asked.

"Hey, hey," the group said.

"You do realize that they won't be Japanese, right," Hickam said.

"Des, Des," the lead fairy replied.

"And that you'll have to go through some retraining," Hickam added.

"Hey, Des, Hey," Hickam replied.

"Really, you don't say. Well then welcome to Hickam's Fairy Pilot school," Hickam said leading them to a doll sized building and airfield attached to the side of the villa.

 **Section Break**

The lesser damaged American ship girls, and Japanese ship girls (Akagi, Chikuma, Isokaze, Hamakaze, Urakaze, Hachi, and Hayasui) enjoyed a refreshing sauna. A bit different from their normal baths but enjoyable just the same.

"Why is it that we are in a steam room and not a bath," Chikuma asked as Missouri dumped another ladle of water on the hot stones.

"Well you ladies use a traditional Japanese bath as your repair dock, because that was the main method the Japanese used for century's right," Bowfin said enjoying the steam, the large hand print bruises on her stomach slowly beginning to fade.

"Yes," Akagi replied.

"Japan was also very insular, with only the Akinu and more recently the Koreans as the only other ethnic groups in the country. The United States by contrast has hundreds of distinct cultures and ethnic who all has contributed to the melting pot that is American culture. The shower is our main form of cleansing, and the steam bath is for relaxing after a hard day. It was brought in by the Nordic cultures, but the Native Americans also had steam baths as well."

"Oh," a wide eyed Akagi replied.

"Hey we should do this with everyone when we get back," Isokaze said.

"We don't even need hot stones, I bet Kaga could do it," Hamakaze added.

"That's not very nice girls, just because I can use Kaga as a kotatsu doesn't mean that you should try and use her to make a steam bath," Akagi said scolding the trio of destroyers.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Oklahoma said softly.

"It's best not to ask when dealing with Akagi," Chikuma whispered.

 **Section Break**

On the other side of the wall, Pearl tended to her most damaged patients, Kaga, Kirishima, Ooyodo, Katori, Akashi, all currently enjoying a mineral whirlpool bath to speed up their repair time.

"Oh this feels good," Akashi moaned enjoying the pleasant sensation. "I have got to do this more often," Akashi said as Pearl Harbor shot her a look.

"The whirlpool, not the battles," Akashi blurted out. "Not that I didn't enjoy ripping those jerks apart," Akashi muttered sinking into the warm water.

"Yeah, about that," Pearl said. "You're little stunt with spiritual energy did a number on your armor and bulkheads. It's a miracle you didn't twist your keel."

"I know," Akashi said.

"So that's why I am going to reinforce your body, and upgrade your repair facilities," Pearl explained.

"You can do that," Akashi said.

"Yup, you're fairies are currently working with mine as I upgrade all of the Japanese ship girls, including you," Pearl said holding up a complex diagram. "So how would you like a floating dock?"

"Sold," Akashi quickly replied. "Now when can I get out of here and help my girls heal."

"Right about now," Pearl said as the timer above Akashi's whirlpool went off. "But there is one last step, before we're done."

"What is that," Akashi asked stepping out of the water.

"A fairy massage," Pearl said patting her hand on a table, numerous fairy waiting in the wings. "Oh and I like the new look."

"New look," Akashi blinked in confusion. Ship girls contained extraordinary power belied in there extraordinarily beautiful female forms. Without their gear and sometimes wild outfits, they could pass for an ordinary human all be it a gorgeous one, but no different than any other woman in their age group. Aside from her vibrant pink hair, Akashi looked like another young woman, at least until she stepped into the whirlpool. "What the hell," Akashi gasped staring at her rather muscular arms and feeling the ridges of her abdominals.

"Upgrade," Pearl snickered.

"This is one hell of an upgrade," Akashi replied, sure she boosted weapons and other bits of equipment, but a modification on this level was beyond her.

"Yup you now have the same power output as Missouri," Pearl boasted.

"And….." Akashi said laying down on the table.

"What makes you think there is an and," Pearl said.

"There is always an and or a but," Akashi replied. "Oh this is nice," Akashi moaned as the small fairies began to work.

"You got me," Pearl sighed. "And you just had to ruin the surprise. I kept the 12.7cm mounts, and repair facilities, which got an upgrade by the way. I had to remove your 25mm cannons to make room for a floating dry dock and fleet replenishment facilities. You are now a one stop ship girl repair shop."

"Thank you," Akashi moaned as she descended into a state of bliss once more.

 **Section Break**

"So how are the repairs coming," Nimitz asked as Yamamoto stood by his side.

"Well that depends," Pearl said growing a bit nervous.

"Depends on what Pearl," Nimitz pressed.

"Don't be mad," Pearl said.

"I promise I won't get mad, just tell me what you did," Nimitz said as Yamamoto grew nervous.

"Well I gave all the girls a full repair and tune up," Pearl replied.

"Thank you," Yamamoto said with a bow.

"Oh it was nothing," a blushing Pearl replied.

"Something tells me that's not all you did," Nimitz said.

"Well you know how we had better radar and sonar during the war, well I kinda gave them ours, and trained their fairies in ship repair," Pearl said.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Nimitz replied as Yamamoto nodded his head in agreement.

"And well I had to completely rebuild Ooyodo and Kirishima," Pearl said.

"What did you do," Nimitz groaned.

"Well since Ooyodo is your secretary ship, I kinda gave her a rebuild with fleet command in mind. Her radar and sonar are now second to none, with a full fleet command suite. Oh and I upgraded her defense with our dual 5inch dual purpose guns, and quad 20mm orkilon cannons," Pearl explained.

"And Kirishima," Nimitz said.

"Well she was almost a complete write off but her soul is strong," Pearl said.

"So what did you do," Nimitz groaned.

"I used an electrochemical bath to repair and upgrade her armor, think modern tank armor, but at her old level of thickness, so she's probably on par with Yamoto now. For some reason she had an upgrade path for 16inch cannons so yeah gave her those, with 5inch dual purpose cannons, and 20mm cannons for anti-air defense. Oh and I gave her improves engines, so Shimakaze might not be the fastest anymore." Pearl said as Yamamoto fainted. "Something I said."

"Argh," Nimitz groaned.

"Oh and Utah needs more ice cream." Pearl added.

"And why does Utah need more ice cream," Admiral Nimitz groaned.

"Well she kind a promised the destroyers one scoop of ice cream for every pilot they recovered," Pearl said.

"And how many did they recover," Nimitz asked.

"170," Pearl stated.

"The high command isn't going to like this," Nimitz groaned.

"It could be worse sir," Pearl said.

"How could it be worse," Nimitz sighed.

"Well someone and I'm not saying me, kinda sort a," Pearl stammered.

"Just get on with it Pearl," Nimitz said.

"Caught Chikuma playing with Lieutenant Jackson in the broom closet," Hickam exclaimed barging into the room.

"Dam it Chikuma, only Ashigara is supposed to do that," Yamamoto said in his sleep.

"Lookie, I'm training all of Akagi and Kaga's pilots in their new planes," Hickam boasted pointing to the many training runs and dogfights cutting through the sky behind the admiral's window.

"The high command isn't going to like this,' Nimitz sighed.

"Then just send Missouri after them after restricting her from burgers for a few days," Utah added.

"Utah, what are you doing here," Nimitz asked.

"Simple, I am your new secretary ship," Utah boasted.

"Ok," Nimitz said. _Even with all this craziness things are finally beginning to look up. The abyssals better watch out because the Americans are joining the fight._

"Excellent," Utah exclaimed.

 **Author's note-** Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. This began as a one shot and I'm not sure if when and how to continue it. Please let me know what you think.

Cast- Japanese girls are post upgrade

Kaga- rebuild

1- 32 fighters

2- 20 dive bombers

3- 46 torpedo bombers

4- Aircraft repair personnel

Akagi

1- 30 fighters

2- 20 bombers

3- 32 torpedo bombers

4- Aircraft repair personnel

Kirishima- rebuild

1- 4x Twin 14in cannons- X mount from the anime

2- 2x Twin 5in dual purpose cannons- arm mounts

3- 8x Quad 20mm cannons- leg mounted

4- Radar

Chikuma

1- Twin 20.3cm cannon

2- Upgraded radar

3- Air group

4- 40mm cannons

Ooyodo- rebuild

1- Twin 5in dual purpose guns

2- Quad 20mm cannons

3- Radar

4- Fleet command

Katori- rebuild

1- Dual 14cm cannon

2- Triple 25mm cannon

3- Sensor suite

4- Depth charges

Urakaze

1- 12.7cm dual cannon

2- Sensor upgrade

3- Torpedoes

4- Depth charges

Isokaze

1- 12.7cm dual cannon

2- Sensor upgrade

3- Torpedoes

4- Depth charges

Hamakaze

1- 12.7cm dual cannon

2- Sensor upgrade

3- Torpedoes

4- Depth charges

Hachi

1- 20mm cannon

2- 14cm cannon

3- Torpedoes

4- Scout plane

Akashi- rebuild

1- Twin 12.7cm cannons

2- Replenishment

3- Repair facilities

4- Floating dry dock

Hayasui

1- Replenishment

2- Repair facility

3- Triple 25mm cannon

4- 6x Bombers

Missouri

1- Triple 16inch guns

2- 5inch guns

3- 20mm guns

4- 48 missiles- thrown at the enemy

Utah

1- Dual 12inch guns

2- 5inch guns

3- 2x torpedo tubes

4- Training facility

Arizona

1- Triple 14inch guns

2- 5inch guns

3- 3inch guns

4- 2x torpedo tubes

Oklahoma

1- Dual 14inch guns

2- 5in guns

3- 1.1inch guns

4- 2 float planes

Shaw

1- 5in dual purpose cannon

2- Depth charge launchers

3- Torpedo tubes

4- Sonar

Ward

1- 76mm cannon

2- 100mm cannon

3- 12x torpedo tubes

4- Sonar

Bowfin

1- Forward torpedo tubes

2- Aft torpedo tubes

3- 102mm cannon

4- Sonar

Hickam Field

1- 156 F6F hellcat fighters

2- 288 B-25 Mitchell medium bombers

3- 60 SBD dauntless dive-bombers

4- Flight school

5- Radar

Pearl Harbor

1- 14 inch triple gun mount

2- 3 inch dual gun mount

3- 8 inch coastal defense gun

4- Dry docks

5- Fuel tanks


End file.
